Back to home
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Ulas kisah di balik chapter 168 dan chapter 169. Di mana semua terlihat sedih akan tidak ada dua orang yang belum pulang. Harap maklum bad summary. R&R! #9


**A/N: **Ulas kisah chapter 168 dan chapter 169. Kembali! T~T  
Natsume! Hotaru!

**Back to Home**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny Iruzer February ~**

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi

Back to Home © Sunny I.F.

Dedicated for **Lovissa and Neerval-Li**

**Enjoy Reading!**

…

Di tengah kesibukan orang-orang di Alice Academy sejak sepeninggalnya Kepala Sekolah bagian SD, Kuonji. Semua kembali seperti biasanya. Tidak ada kelompok pasukan penegak kedisiplinan, tidak ada peraturan-peraturan yang menghambat gerakan mereka, tidak ada ketua sekolah OSIS yang pengkhianat, dan tidak ada _Dangerous Ability Class_ lagi.

Semuanya terasa bahagia, senang bercampur sedih, sedih bercampur gembira. Ingin sekali waktu itu ini terus bergulir sampai mereka semua lulus.

Tapi, tidak untuk Mikan Sakura yang terus bersedih di dalam hati, tidak menampakkannya di luar. Semua teman-temannya sangat mengkhawatirkannya karena Mikan selalu menunggu empat orang yang paling disayanginya.

Sudah beberapa hari Hotaru, Noda-_sensei_, dan Subaru-_senpai_ pergi membawa Natsume kembali ke masa lalu. Sudah beberapa hari keceriaan semuanya berubah. Tidak ada canda, tidak ada tawa, dan tidak ada semangat.

Mikan Sakura yang diminta untuk menghilangkan ingatannya, tidak mau menuruti permintaan Paman yakni, Kepala Sekolah bagian SMA, dan Shiki, kepala Sekolah bagian SMP. Karena Mikan ingin menunggu Natsume dan Hotaru pulang.

Mau tidak mau Mikan harus melakukannya demi semuanya, demi orang yang paling dicintainya. Pulang ke rumah kakek dan melupakan masa-masa di sekolah Alice Academy.

Teman-teman di kelas B sungguh senang melihat Mikan tersenyum, tapi di dalam hati mereka sangat sedih jika harus berpisah dengan Mikan secepatnya. Maka dari itulah, mereka diajak oleh Narumi-_sensei_ untuk membuat foto kenangan di album kenangan bersama Mikan.

"Baiklah, aku ingin kalian membuat suatu album kenangan bersama Mikan sebelum Mikan meninggalkan akademi," ucap Narumi-_sensei_ kepada murid-murid kesayangannya.

"Wah! Itu ide bagus! Narumi-_sensei_ sunggu jenius!" teriak teman-teman Mikan.

Ruka tersenyum dalam hati. Rasanya akan sepi apabila Mikan meninggalkan akademi, meninggalkan mereka semua. Meninggalkan semua kenangan terindah di tempat ini.

…

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu, Mikan tinggal di mansion labirin. Tempatnya disekap oleh Kepala Sekolah SD. Tempat di mana Natsume datang merayakan Natal bersamanya. Tempat di mana ciuman dan pernyataan cinta diutarakan. Semuanya akan hilang ditiup angin.

Ingin sekali memutar waktu dan memutar semuanya. Tapi, manusia tidak bisa memutar semuanya karena itulah takdir. Takdir yang terus menghantui Mikan setiap malam. Sama seperti malam ini di kamar Hotaru. Kamar yang pertama kali saat Mikan masuk waktu itu.

"Rasanya tidak enak jika kamu tidak ada di sini, Hotaru," Mikan melihat sekelilingnya, sebuah kamar yang dipenuhi oleh barang-barang penemuan Hotaru.

Mikan tertidur di tempat tidur Hotaru sambil menangis, "Hotaru… kamu di mana? Cepatlah pulang. Sahabatmu ini terus menanti kamu pulang, tahu."

Mikan terisak dan akhirnya tertidur.

Di kamar lain, Ruka sedang menanti kepulangan sahabat kecilnya itu, Natsume. Sudah beberapa hari, Natsume pergi dan tidak tahu kapan akan kembali.

"Kapan kamu kembali, Natsume? Apa kamu benar-benar pergi?" tanya Ruka terus memandang sang malam, di mana Ruka merasa dia sendirian saat ini.

Ingatannya terus bergulir saat masuk pertama kali ke akademi bersama Natsume. Pertama kali dihina, dicaci, dan dimaki, tapi Natsume selalu melindunginya bukan dia. Ruka ingin selalu melindungi Natsume, tapi apa dayanya yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Semuanya tidak bisa kembali lagi.

"Aku akan menunggumu pulang, Natsume. Menunggumu di akademi ini bersama yang lain. Kamu datang bersama Imai, Imai-_senpai, _dan Nodacchi."

Ruka menutup jendela kamar dan tertidur pulas saat naik ke tempat tidur ditemani kelinci putihnya.

…

Keesokkan harinya, Mikan tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Mereka bermain, bercanda, tertawa dan bersenang-senang. Mereka pergi ke Central Town untuk berbelanja. Begitulah setiap hari tanpa ada sedikitpun kelompok penegak kedisiplinan.

Di sisi lain, Persona yang sudah agak baikan merasa _down_ akibat perbuatannya yang penuh dosa. Ingin sekali ia pergi meninggalkan tempat yang mengajarkan dosa ini. Dosa yang tidak bisa diampuni. Dosa yang menyebabkan orang yang paling dicintainya menjadi korban.

Persona mengunjungi Kepala Sekolah bagian SMA. Persona meminta paman Mikan untuk mengeluarkannya dari sekolah. Akhirnya kepala Sekolah menyetujuinya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Persona pun berpamitan pada Nobara tanpa membangunkannya. Persona meminta maaf pada Nobara hanya di dalam gumaman hatinya, "_Aku harus pergi. Dan maafkan aku, Nobara."_

Sebelum pergi, Persona menyentuh kulit wajah putih Nobara. Dan Persona pun meninggalkan Rumah Sakit di mana dia dan Nobara dirawat.

Persona berjalan menyusuri semua tempat, siap-siap meninggalkan akademi. Saat mencapai gerbang, Persona tidak lagi melihat ke belakang. Persona akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali. Tidak tahu kapan pulang kembali ke rumah.

…

Di malam hari, sudah menjadi rutin Mikan untuk tidur di tempat sahabatnya, tapi sekarang beda. Mikan akan tidur di kamar Natsume. Tidur di sana untuk kedua kalinya. Mikan membawa bantal dengan ditemani yang lain untuk membawa Mikan ke kamar Natsume.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu akan tidur di kamar Natsume-_san, _Baka." Sumire yang tidak tega jika Mikan tidur lagi di kamar Natsume sejak Hana Hime waktu itu.

"Bilang saja kalau kamu iri, Permy," sahut Mikan tersenyum sambil memeluk bantal.

"Huh!" Sumire cemberut dan sedih.

"Wah, ada pengantin baru nih. Suit, suit!" goda Koko dan Kitsu bersiul pada Mikan. Ini sudah kedua kalinya mereka berulah seperti itu.

"Kalian ini!" teman-teman Mikan yang lain saling beradu mulut.

"Sudah, sudah. Biarkan Mikan-_chan_ tidur di kamar Natsume-_san_. Lebih baik kita pergi ke kamar masing-masing," Yuu dengan pelannya menghentikan godaan dan candaan berlebihan mereka.

Semuanya diam dan mengangguk. Mereka pun kembali ke kamar tidur masing-masing.

Ruka yang melihat Mikan akan masuk ke dalam kamar tidur Natsume, tersenyum sedih. Sedih melihat Mikan kembali terpuruk dan menangis jika ini menjadi terakhir kalinya Mikan tidur di kamar Natsume.

"Sakura."

Mikan menoleh ke Ruka, "Iya, Ruka-_pyon_?"

"Baik-baik, ya."

"Iya!" Mikan tersenyum khas Mikan. Tentu saja itu menjadi penghibur Ruka. Melihat senyumannya menjadi penenang tidur bahwa besok pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Mikan melihat Ruka pergi meninggalkannya. Mikan masuk ke kamar Natsume. Hatinya kembali sakit dan tidak bisa lagi untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya. Hatinya sungguh tersiksa karena dua orang yang paling disayanginya belum juga kembali dan pulang ke rumah, di akademi.

Mikan berjalan ke jendela sambil membawa bantal, Mikan memandang malam berbintang, tapi tidak ber-Bulan. Di situlah hatinya sungguh tersakiti sama seperti bintang di langit. Ada yang menemani, tapi sang cahaya tidak terlihat.

Dirinya pun menangis dengan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Natsume…. Kapan kamu pulang? Hotaru juga, kapan kalian akan pulang? Pulang kembali ke tempat ini di mana kita berbagi kebahagiaan…" isak Mikan dalam tangisannya.

Mikan mulai menangis saat ia bertanya-tanya berapa lama dia harus tetap menunggu Natsume dan bahwa dia takut dia tidak akan bisa melihat dia sebelum kenangan akan terhapus.

Mikan khawatir kehilangan cintanya yang menusuk hatinya ke titik bahwa ia merasa seperti menangis sepanjang waktu. Tapi, demi menghilangkan rasa sakit dan kesedihan, Mikan memutuskan untuk terus hidup dengan Natsume dalam pikirannya dan menghargai semua hal yang ia telah memberinya.

Akhirnya Mikan tertidur di balkon jendela dengan penuh air mata di pelupuk matanya.

Di sisi lain, Ruka yang melihat langit yang sama berharap dua sahabat dan dua orang yang dikenalnya kembali pulang.

"Aku yakin kalian akan pulang…"

**END**

…

**A/N: **Sedih! T~T  
Sedih sekali… Kapan Natsume dan Hotaru balik? Hueee…  
Ini fic one-shot pertama saya untuk G.A. Harap dimaklumi jika ada yang salah.

**SILAHKAN DI REVIEW! \(^0^)/**


End file.
